1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member and an image display device including the optical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the necessity of a system in which data is handwritten on a display of an image display device using an electronic pen or the like to input data has increased. JP2008-165385A discloses a transparent sheet in which a dot pattern formed of a transparent ink is printed on a transparent substrate, in which the transparent ink includes a liquid crystal material having a cholesteric structure which selectively reflects infrared light. This transparent sheet can be used in the above-described system when mounted in a display device and used in combination with an electronic pen, the electronic pen including: an infrared sensor that detects reflected light from the dot pattern; and an infrared irradiating portion.